The present invention relates to a position-resolving sensor for detecting individual light flashes.
Such sensors are used as laser warning sensors with a high angular resolution.
In known laser warning sensors with high angular resolution, the solid angle to be monitored is subdivided into a multiplicity of individual solid angle segments and is observed by a laser warning sensor with a "facet structure". To determine the solid angle from which a laser beam emanates, a separate radiation detector is either assigned to each solid angle segment or the radiation incident on the individual facets is fed to a single detector, for instance, by means of glass fibers which have different lengths for each facet. The first solution has the disadvantage of high costs particularly for high angular resolution, in which many detectors are required. For the second solution, a high-resolution time measuring device is required; in addition, a signal must be made available obtained from the entire observed solid angle. Thus, this solution has the disadvantage that a large amount of technical means is required.